


Fa La La La Feels

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Boys Kissing, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Humor, mordred is annoying, uther is furious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little something going on in Santa's Village</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Pretty Perverts. ..  
> Enjoy! !

"Merlin, you're needed at Santa's Village." Gwen sighed as she took her elf ears. "The new employee needs training." 

"Do I have to?" Merlin pouted. 

"Yes, and dont forget Mr.Pendragon will be stopping by." 

"Why?" Merlin squawked. 

"Beats me," Gwen shrugged. 

Merlin groaned as he walked himself to the new employee. The new elf was cute, Merlin smiled cheerfully. "Hello, I'm Merlin. I'll be training you for the job as Santa's Elf." 

"Arthur Pen-" 

"Nice to meet you, Arthur Penn." Merlin shocked the man's hand. "We should hurry. Mister Boss Man will be here some time today." 

"Mister Bods Man?" Arthur raised an amused eyebrow. 

"Uther Pendragon." Merlin said in a duh tone. 

"Oh yes, I've heard of him." Arthur flashed his pearly whites in a dazzling smile. 

"He kinda owns the mall..  hence the name 'Pendragon Mall' are you daft?" Merlin joked. 

"I guess I am." Arthur edged closer to Merlin. "You'll just have to show me the ropes." 

"Well.. we can start with the uniform." Merlin smirked "You'll be as cute as a button." 

"Will you help me dress?" 

"I'll help you undress once our shift is over." Merlin wanted to slap himself. 

"Oh," Arthur flicked the bell on Merlin's hat "I'll hold you to that." 

Merlin flushed red. He wasn't like this, he didn't flirt with people he's just met. 

"Hey, Merlly." Lance walked on over. "How's the new employee?" 

"Great, he's getting dresses in to the uniform." Merlin slumped against the wall. 

"What's wrong? Is he mean?" Lancelot ever the sweetheart. 

"The opposite," Merlin confessed "He's cute, playful and flirty." 

"I fail to see the problem." 

"There no problem, Lance." Merlin groaned. "He's perfect." 

"Ask him out, I'm sure he'll say yes." Lance nudged Merlin. 

"I'd love to go out with you, Merlin." Arthur's voice startled both Merlin and Lance. Arthur looked hotter than ever in his uniform. Merlin shook his head, he couldnt have an elf fetish! Damn this job, and what it's done to him.

"Lance, this is Arthur Penn. Arthur, this is Lancelot Du Laac." Merlin introduced the two men. 

"Penn?" Lance gave a questioningly look. Arthur held his gaze, as if he were challenging him. 

"Are you guys alright?" Merlin looked between the the two. 

"Yes, we fine." Lance stepped back "I'll have to get back to Gaius." 

"Whos Gaius?" Arthur asked. 

"He's our Santa. Lance is the new Head Elf, he replaced me after that Winter Wonderland incident." 

"What happened?" 

"Uther was here, I accidentally tripped shoving him a cottage. It isn't my fault his big ass destroyed everything. If he went on a diet, he wouldn't have to pay for all that damage." Merlin scoffed "If you ask me, he brought it amongst himself." 

Arthur threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. "That's brilliant." 

"I'm glad you think so," Merlin retorted "I almost lost my job." 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'll do without you," Arthur sighed dramatically. 

"Shut it, follow me." Merlin motioned for Arthur to follow him. "This is Kandy Kingdom. That's Gewn, she's sweet." 

"That's useful, thanks." 

"To your left is where I'll be training you. We call it the Toy Shop." 

"What is there to be trained for? All I am to do is cheer Santa on." Arthur rolled his eyes. 

"There is much to learn, the codes, the schedules, and most importantly to always look as if you're busy when anybody is looking for someone to go on coffee run." 

Merlin looked back at Arthur, his blue eyes we're intense and his lips looked so kissable. Especially, when he darts his tongue out over his bottom lip. 

"Merlin, I've got to tell you something." Arthur fiddled with his fingers. "I like you, a lot." 

"Arthur, we have to stay professional." Merlin whispered. 

Merlin didn't expect what happened next. Arthur had his lips against his own, his strong arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin melted into the kiss, his fingers dug into the fabric of Arthur's shirt. 

"Umm? Excuses me?" A voice interrupted. "Sorry to intrude."

"Yes," Arthur snapped. 

"I'm Mordred. I was called in for my training for the job as Santa's Elf." 

"But that was Arthur." Merlin said bluntly. 

"No, I even had the email to prove it." Mordred huffed. 

"Shit," Arthur hissed. 

"Arthur, what's the meaning of this?" A deep voice of no other than Uther Pendragon shouted. 

"Father, I can explain." Arthur defended himself. 

"I send you for the monthly inspections and this what happens?" 

"Father-" 

"You had one job! One!" Uther was furious. 

"I can't believe you tricked me!" Merlin shouted. 

"I just want my job!" Mordred shouted back at no one particular. 

"Oh, fuck me." 

 


	2. Forgiving Arthur

3 days later

 

"Merlin, I need to explain myself." Arthur begged. 

"No, Arthur." 

"Please, I really do like you." Arthur reached for Merlin's face, only to be pushed away. 

"Were you leading me on? Why did you not tell me your real name?" 

"No, I wasn't. I was going to, but you interrupted  me. I was really into and I just wanted to spend more time with you." 

"You weren't leading me on?" Merlin finally made eye contact. 

"No, God no." Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek. Merlin leaned into the touch. 

"Let's have dinner together." Merlin suggested. 

"I'd love that, tonight let's have dinner tonight." The two men lean into each other for a kiss.

"Umm... guys?" The all too familiar Mordred interrupted. 

"What now, Mordred?" Merlin snapped. 

"Nevermind," Mordred turned around and practically ran away. 

"I see he got the job." Arthur smirked. 

"I kinda wish he hadn't." Merlin confessed. 

Later that night, both Merlin and Arthur had an amazing dinner. Morgana, the female equivalent of Mordred ruined the end of their date. But Arthur made sure he made up for it when they reached his apartment. 

Merlin was more than pleased. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinkinf of writing the date and the sex tomorrow. What do you think?  
> See you tomorrow.


End file.
